Silent Romance
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: "May I have this dance?" "In the library?" They danced to music only they could hear: Demyx left the enchantment on, having left a while ago. Her eyes fluttered closed as he ever so slowly inched his lips closer to hers. NOT ZEMYX -since Zexion appears-


**Hey guys. Once again, written at the office. On my iTouch. Using the freakin' _Notepad_.**

**I hope you guys like it! **

**I'm working on a new story (super long) and I'm really excited about it.**

**Y'all can NOT get mad at me for not updating since you guys don't review! Please? I'm on my HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING YOU. D: **

**Reviewers get a hug and muy muy appreciation!**

** Regardless, enjoy! Review my other stories, this one I don't care if you Review or not ;)**

* * *

><p>The mulleted man strummed his sitar, ready to begin. His blond friend gave him a weak smile as he stepped closer to the blonde girl. She sat quietly in her chair, drawing another picture of the boy, when he tapped her shoulder. She looked up at him with wide eyes; quickly, she hid her notepad.<p>

_May I have this dance?_

She stared at him, then at his offered hand, and then around the room.

_In the library? _

She seemed to question, eyebrows raised. The boy blushed.  
><em>Nobody will mind...<em> She giggled at this.  
><em>They're Nobodies...<em> The boy glared at her halfheartedly, before shrugging and goofily smiling. Taking his extended hand, she walked with him to the center of the large book room.  
>The mulleted man switched from the soft background music to a delicate, romantic waltz. The boy placed his hand tentatively on her small waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. They clasped hands, and then the dance began.<br>_One, two, three; One, two, three..._

Their feet began moving, shifting gracefully as the music guided them, now and then stumbling clumsily as they danced.

The girl smiled. She felt as if she were floating: her head was light and her hair swished softly at her back. She stared at his face, blushing slightly, as her eyes traced and caressed every feature they saw. His slightly spiked bliss hair, his downcast, shy blue eyes, his pale mouth... His eyes caught hers and she looked down quickly, embarrassed about being caught staring. He laughed, and she blushed still further, but gasped when she realized that the reason she felt like she was floating was because she was floating.

Or levitating; she saw little difference. Glancing at the dirty blond sitarist, she giggled when she saw that he was somehow playing and lifting them. He winked at her and gestured at the boy with his head.

_Focus on him. Pretend I'm not here._

She looked back up at him and smiled softly. He looked at her through half lidded eyes and smiled back. The music began winding down as the waltz began to end, and they finally noticed that, sometime while they were dancing, Demyx had left, they were alone, and were once again with both feet on the floor. They stood silently like that for a few minutes, hands still clasped and on his shoulder and her waist. He looked down at her, being slightly taller, and slowly, unconsciously, brought his face closer to hers. She tilted her chin slightly higher, so that she could look into his impossibly blue eyes clearly. Her breath quickened, and for some reason her heart saw fit to jump in her throat.

_No, no please, no butterflies..._ she begged, but they fluttered in her stomach all the same.

She could feel his breath ghosting her lips, and in a sudden moment of boldness, she touched her lips to his, shocking them both.

Neither knew how long they kissed, days, months, maybe even several moonlit nights. But eventually, they broke off for air, grinning sheepishly at each other. The sudden awkward silence bothered them both, until she began laughing. He looked confused. __

_What? What is it?_

She smiled apologetically up at him as she answered.

_Nothing. Sorry. It's just... For some reason, the silence was too funny. I'm sorry._

Then, to her immense surprise, he began laughing too. He hadn't realized that they were still tangled together, and so when he lost his balance, he stared up, shocked, at the girl who had fallen on top of him.  
>She looked mortified.<p>

_I'm so sorry!_

He chuckled as he got up.

_No worries, I'm okay._

Encircling her waist with his right arm, he brought her closer to him and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

_C'mon. Let's go before we're caught._

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and pretended to wince as she hit him in return.

_Shut up__,_ she laughed. _We won't get in trouble for that._

_You never know_, he said, feigning seriousness, winking at her._ One minute we could be kissing, the next, we could be in Xemnas's office, getting punished._

The blonde girl in white rolled her eyes.

_Whatever_.

Grasping his hand, she led him out of the library and to the garden to watch the sun set.

How romantic...

_I love you_.

Zexion shook his head once Demyx finished relating what had happened to him.

_Silly children. Still, they are lucky in the fact that they still can, truly, pretend and convince themselves that they have true emotions..._

The two of them smiled.


End file.
